Another Reason Jack O'Neill Always Trusts Thor
by Kat713
Summary: SG-1 finds a device that sends them to a parallel universe where they meet a man named Thor, who looks decidedly UN-Thor-like. Featuring the original SG-1, Marvel's Thor, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. Contains references to the Avengers. Takes place around Season 5 of SG-1.


Jack blinked. "Carter? Where are we now?"

"There's no way to tell for certain sir," she started poking at the device on her arm "these devices are incredibly complex and we've only just scratched the surface-"

"Looks like New York City to me." Daniel interrupted, reading a nearby subway map.

"What he said." Jack quipped. "I thought you said that do-hickey was taking us to different universes. This looks pretty familiar."

"Indeed." Teal'c said, nodding.

"Yes, I know, but- Look, just give me a few minutes to go over these readings and I'll let you know what I find out." She dropped down to the curb to skim through the read outs on the tablet in her hand. And then the ground shook in a way that reminded Jack of the last time he'd experienced an earthquake.

"Whoa, now. Everyone okay here?" he asked, looking around to his team. Sam was already back to focusing on the computer but Daniel was staring off into the distance at something. "Find something interesting, Danny?" he asked clapping him on the shoulder.

"You could say that." Daniel said softly pointing. A silhouette walked slowly towards them. Jack did a double take. Was that yahoo wearing a _cape_?

"What is this? A convention? Sam, Teal'c, get over here." As the man neared them, Jack's hand drifted to his handgun. _Better safe than sorry, _he thought to himself.

"Greetings, visitors." Jack and Daniel blinked at him in shock as Teal'c and Sam came to stand beside them. _Who the hell is this guy? Superman? _"You are on Midgard or Earth as these people call it. I am Thor of Asgard." Jack let out a bark of laughter.

"Buddy, I've met Thor. You're no Thor." Sam cut a glance to him and cleared her throat. "Look, guys, he's even got a tiny version of the hammer on P3X-9…"

"P3X-974," Sam finished for him. "But, sir-"

"You dare belittle Mjolnir?" He took a step forward. "Mjolnir, forged by the dwarves Eitri, Brok and Buriin the fiery belly of a star? Insolent mortal!" Jack pulled out his handgun and Thor lifted his hammer just as Daniel jumped between them.

"Hey, hey, hey. No need to go there, guys." Jack glared at him but holstered his gun. The Blonde in the cape let the hammer fall to his side. "Jack, Sam tried to tell you. I think this guy really is Thor."

"Daniel, look at this yahoo!" Jack shouted, gesturing to him. "Thor is about 3'4, gray and has a head the size of a melon!" The blonde glared at him again and Daniel put his hand to his shiny armor.

"Sir-" Sam cut in, "what Daniel and I mean is that this is Thor of _this_ universe. He fits several Norse descriptions." Jack rolled his shoulders.

"Oh. Well then. Wanna start over? Let's start over. I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill. This is Major Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. We're travelers. It's nice to meet you… Thor." He held his hand out.

Thor grasped his hand tightly and smiled widely.

"Likewise, Colonel Jack O'Neill." He turned to Sam, bringing her hand to his lips. "You are lovelier than even the maids of Asgard, Major Carter."

"Well- uh, thank you, Thor. That's very kind." Jack threw his arm over Thor's shoulder.

"So, Thor buddy. We seem to be a bit lost." Jack pointed out to the street. "You see, this looks a lot like New York City to us, but we really shouldn't be here." He pointed to Sam and the device. "That do-dad there says we should be in a whole different universe."

Thor nods understandingly. "Ah. You are not of earth."

"Well, er- not _this_ one."

"The device is malfunctioning?" Thor clarified.

"It's not malfunctioning." Sam snapped. "I just don't know what it's doing. Yet."

"I have a friend who may be able to help you. He is called Tony Stark, the Man of Iron."

"That would be very kind, Thor." Daniel said.

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said, clasping his hands behind his back. They walk towards Thor's friend's house comparing notes as best they can.

"So, you said you're from Asgard. Is that to say you're from another planet?" He nods. "So uh, how do the normal folks take that?"

"When I first fell to Midgard, I frightened my friends. I was struck by a vehicle twice and tased. It was most unpleasant."

"A taser?" Sam asked. "Well, at least we know some of our technology is similar."

"And several weeks ago the city was invaded by an alien race lead by my brother. Many died defending the innocent but they were brought to justice."

"Huh. Well. Definitely not our Earth then." Daniel said.

Thor lead them into a skyscraper topped with a florescent "A" and to the elevators. When they stepped out of the elevator and into the high tech work shop, Jack snickered to himself wondering if Sam might swoon. "Tony!" Thor called out. "I have brought visitors from another realm."

"Realm? What the hell are you talking about?" Tony asked, coming from behind a red and gold suit of armor, wiping his hands on a rag. SG-1 noticed the bright blue light shining from under his tank but said nothing about it. Jack stuck out his hand.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill. This is my second in command, Major Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c." Tony shook his head even as his nose scrunched up a bit.

"I've already told them I didn't want any more military here."

"Oh, no, Mr. Stark. We're not from your military." Sam jumped to add. His brows shot up.

"You could say we're from out of town." Jack quipped.

"They are having difficulties with the device that brought them here." Thor supplied, pulling up a nearby chair and swiping an open bag of dried fruit off the desk.

"Device you say?" Tony asked interested. Sam turns her tablet over so he can read it.

"They are based on the theory of alternate realities. Different planes of existence that are slightly different than one another due to-"

Tony waves his hand airily, taking the tablet from her hand, "Yeah, yeah, Everett's many-world interpretation. So," he reached out for Sam's wrist examining the device there. "these are alien?"

"Yes." Sam replied.

"No." Jack said simultaneously. Tony grinned at them.

"Don't worry. The government isn't gonna come in here and cart you and your tech off if that's what you're worried about. I've met a few aliens myself." He waves at Thor, "Hell, believe it or not he's an alien. Just be thankful you ran into him instead of his brother." Jack murmured his agreement.

Off to the side of the lab, Daniel, Teal'c and Thor were discussing the differences between their worlds.

"Okay, Blondie," he said to Sam who glared at him, "what are you trying to do with this thing?"

"We just want to return to our own reality. However the device doesn't keep a backlog of where it's been and because the device keeps track of every reality that exists more and more are created every day. They activated before we were able to connect our own power source and they don't have enough backup power to search the entire database for our own reality without spending several years here."

"Ah. So you just need a bit more juice." She nods.

"I might be able to help then."

Three days later, Tony and Sam have built a palm sized arc reactor and wired it in to the devices. Now they just have to wait to find for the program Sam wrote to find their home universe. Sam stretches and yawns. "Mr. Stark-" she starts.

"Mr. Stark was my dad. Call me Tony, Major Carter." He says, leaning his chair far back, tossing grapes into his mouth.

"Tony, I can't help but ask- what is-" she taps her chest lightly and he smirks.

"It's an arc reactor. A few years back I was shot. The bullet fragmented and this baby" he taps the reactor, "is the only thing keeping the shrapnel away from my heart." He waves to the wall of metal suits. "it also powers the suits." She takes a moment to admire them.

"What do you use them for?"

"Heavy lifting mainly." She glances at him and he laughs. "Anything really though. The sliver one is water tight, used that to do some electrical work a few months back to take the tower off the city's power grid. The gold and red one is the one I use in public though-"

"In public?"

"When we do our super-heroing."

"Super-heroing?" she laughs but stops suddenly when she realizes he's serious. "Like comic book characters?" Tony laughs.

"You have no idea, Sugar." She glares at him and he sits up, resting his chin on his fist. "So, Major Carter," he grins and glances to the far side of the room where Pepper, Thor, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c are playing poker. "do they still have rules against fraternization in your Air Force?" she freezes and her face goes blank.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mr. Stark."

"Of course not." he replies grinning. "I just couldn't help but notice-" the computer beeps and they both turn to it. A single line of code stands apart from the rest blinking.

"We found it. Colonel!" she calls over her shoulder. "We found it!"

Jack jumps over the table on his way to them. "Really? Well, good job, Carter. Knew you could do it." Tony pointedly glances between them but Sam ignores him and Jack doesn't notice. While she packs away their gear, Tony goes to stand beside Teal'c.

"Nice tatt." He says, nodding. Teal'c brow creases.

"What is a tatt, Tony Stark?"

"Tattoo." Tony taps his forehead. "The gold really brings out your eyes."

"It is a symbol of the false god, Apopis who I served for many years. I betrayed him and joined SG-1 to make the universe a safer place for my people, the Jaffa."

"Okay then." Tony nods, completely lost. He smacks the big man's shoulder. "Hope that works out for ya."

As they gather together, Daniel pulls out his video camera and sets it up before walking over to stand with everyone. "Oh wait!" Pepper hurries to her purse and returns with a digital camera, setting it up beside Daniel's. "So we have something to remember you guys by!" The seven of them cram into the frame together.

"Well, Sam and Mr. Stark have managed to find what looks like our universe. If this works, we should arrive back in Sam's lab at the SGC." Daniel says, turning and motioning to Jack.

"Well, Mr. Stark," he clasps his hand firmly, "Carter might be a genius, but we couldn't have done this without you. Thank you." He turns to Thor. "And I suppose from now on, I'll just have to trust any other Thors I meet. Offfff-" he grunts as the big man pulls him in for a hug.

"May peace follow you, my friends." Thor thunders.

And just before the flash goes off, Jack gives Thor a peck on the cheek.

….

To find the post that this was inspired by go to my tumblr [Stepchildofthesun. Tumblr .com] (no spaces) and type the title into the search box.

*If any fanfiction moderators read this, it's a real pain not being able to share links in the story*


End file.
